Wiseman's Truth
is the forty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode reveals Wiseman's secrets, as well as his identity. Plot Even though Haruto reveals that Koyomi is Fueki's daughter, the group keeps their mission to save Yamamoto from Arachne, particularly when his pregnant wife Aya goes missing. Synopsis Haruto returns alone to the Omokagedō where Kosuke and the others are watching over Masahiro Yamamoto, the Gate that they had rescued from Arachne, and reveals to them that Fueki is Koyomi's father and she is now under his custody. However, Yamamoto is distraught as he cannot contact his pregnant wife Aya and Haruto leaves with Mayu to search for her at their house. With no sign of Yamamoto's wife there, Mayu confesses to Haruto that she had just met the White Wizard and tells him about the ring he promised her, in exchange for Haruto's Infinity Ring. Haruto then decides to entrust her with the ring claiming that he trusts both her and Fueki. As Mayu brings the Infinity Ring to the White Wizard, Aya is found by Arachne but Kamen Rider Beast appears to protect her, accompanied by Yamamoto and the others. However, Medusa takes advantage of Kamen Rider Beast being too busy against the Phantom and deals an attack that seemingly kills Aya, driving Yamamoto into despair. But soon after, it is revealed that she was saved in the nick of time by Haruto using the Defend Ring, and upon realizing this, Yamamoto manages to keep his inner Phantom at bay. Mayu joins the fight, determined to defeat Medusa once and for all as Kamen Rider Mage, while Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast fight Arachne. As Arachne is finished by Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon's Special and Kamen Rider Beast Hyper's Shooting Mirage. Kamen Rider Mage deals a severe blow on Medusa using her newly gained Holy Ring, but the Phantom refuses to subside, until she is mortally wounded by Wiseman, who is revealed to be no other than Fueki himself. As he transforms into the White Wizard, Fueki claims that Medusa has already fulfilled her purpose as all this time his objective was not to turn Gates into Phantoms, but into magicians instead, and with Yamamoto now able to become one, his plans are near fruition. Upon this revelation, Haruto and the others watch in shock as Medusa perishes before them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Arachne (voice): Daisuke Kirii * : Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Arachne: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Land, Land Dragon ***Magic: Defend, Gravity, Big, Special **'Style Used:' ***Land Style, Land Dragon **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Hyper **'Mantle Used:' ***Beast Hyper **White Wizard ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: N/A **Mage ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Teleport, Holy Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *This is the final appearance of Erina Nakayama's role as Medusa (although she continues on in the role of Mayu). **With Medusa's death in this episode, both of the original Chief Phantoms have now been eliminated in one way from the series. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 12 features episodes 46-49: Shattered Memory, Wiseman's Truth, The Philosopher's Stone and The Beginning of the Sabbath. DSTD08792-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08792-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ワイズマンの真実｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ワイズマンの真実｣